Super Bella
Super Bella is the super-powered transformation of Bella the Hedgehog. First Transformation Bella first became Super Bella when she saw her dad and her uncles got hurt in Sonic 3: The New Villain in Town. When she was Super Bella, she yelled "This is for hurt my dad and my uncles, you monster! Chaos Spears!" Then, she use it to attack Mephiles and Mephiles got hurt. Then, Mephiles realize that Bella got stronger and said "Ha! You may got some powers, but try this you little brat!" Then, he used his Master manipulator at her until she disappear and used her Spin dash at him. Then, he got hit, got up and said "I tried to play fair with you, princess. But, you want to play hard? Let's play hard!" Then, Bella and Mephiles started to fight until Mephiles realize that she won't give up and said madly "Why won't you give up? You're just a little girl who's afraid. How?" Then, Bella smiled and told him that she was until the courage include become Super Bella make her feel stronger than ever and she won't let a monster like him to hurt the people that she loves. That made Mephiles angry and told her that he won't get beating a 12 years old girl. Then, he said "If you refuse to give up, I'll used my powers to hurt your dad and your uncles right now... Right in front of you." Then, Bella gasp and told them to leave them alone. But, Mephiles did anyway and hurt the boys with his powers to hurt them than ever. After seeing her dad and her uncles are getting hurt than ever, she was angry than ever and use her Super speed at him. Then, she was about to finish him with her final moves until Mephiles begs her for mercy and told her that he'll leave them alone and promise that he'll never come back. Then, Bella don't know what to do: Should she let him go or kill him with her final moves? Then, she used to powers to see the future until she know that he'll trick her and destroy everything. Then, she give him the look and said "You're lying. You're trying to trick me, so you can hurt us. But, I won't let that happened! Chaos Spear, kill Mephiles!" Then, she kill him and Mephiles yelled "No!!" Then, he was gone for good and Bella went to her dad and her uncles. Then, she was healing her dad and her uncles to regain their lives. Then, the boys feel better and realize that Bella had save the day for the first time. Then, Shadow realize that his little girl had become Super Bella like him and his wife. At the end, everything are back to normal. Thanks to Bella, the guys include Yesenia and her family were surprise that a 12 years old girl name Bella had save the day. That was the last time she use it.